Find Out That Stone!
This is the sixteenth episode overall the previous episode is Look Out For Launch and the next episode is Milk Delivery Plot The episode begins with Master Roshi placing the Kame House in a capsule. Then, he took out another capsule revealing a hovercraft. Next, Launch, Krillin, Goku and Master Roshi left on the hovercraft for a larger island that would be more suitable for training. They soon arrive at a new island and Master Roshi opened up the capsule containing the Kame House. Launch decided to head inside the house and cook while Master Roshi, Krillin, and Goku stayed outside. Roshi then asked Krillin if he had any other previous training. Krillin then told Master Roshi that he had 8 years training from the Orin Temple. Master Roshi was pleased and he told the two trainees that he was going to evaluate their current ability by seeing how fast the boys could run in a 100m dash. Krillin went first and clocked in a time of 10.4 seconds. Goku went next and he started very fast, but then had some trouble with his shoes. He clocked in at 11 seconds. Goku asked if he could run again with different shoes, as his were torn. Master Roshi agreed and Goku ran again, but now with new shoes. Goku was able to clock a time of 8 seconds. Master Roshi then handed Krillin his stopwatch and said he would have a shot at it. He then ran the 100m in 5.6 seconds. Krillin and Goku were stunned. Master Roshi then told Goku to go get him a brewsky. Goku didn’t understand, so Krillin went to the Kame House to get the brewsky instead. Inside, he accidentally brought in dust which made Launch sneeze. She then chased Krillin with a butcher’s knife. Master Roshi then timed Krillin doing the 100m while being chased, and found he ran at 8.8 seconds, which was much faster than before. Launch then sneezed again and in doing so she threw the knife in the air. The knife landed right in front of a frightened Krillin. Master Roshi then told Goku and Krillin he would give the boys one more test before dinner. He picked up a stone and wrote his symbol on it and showed the boys the symbol. Master Roshi then threw the stone in the deep jungle below. He explained to the boys that the one who retrieves the stone will get to eat dinner. However, if neither of them get the stone within 30 minutes, then neither would get any dinner. Goku then jumped off the cliff into the jungle. He grabbed a branch on his way down, but it broke and he hit the ground with a thomp. However, Goku got back up and prepared to start looking for the stone. Meanwhile, Krillin was looking for a detour to the jungle below. He then realized that he could never get the stone in such a large jungle especially with Goku already searching. He thought of another way he would get his dinner. Krillin then picked up a stone and got a pen. He then wrote Master Roshi’s symbol on the rock and went back to the Kame House. Meanwhile, Goku was searching for Master Roshi’s stone. He was using his keen sense of smell to track it down. Soon after, Krillin arrived at the Kame House and showed Master Roshi the stone. Master Roshi examined the stone and then threw it at Krillin’s head and told him to go find the real stone. Later on in the jungle, Krillin was searching when he heard Goku’s voice. He then caught up with him and saw that Goku had found the stone. Krillin then asked if he could see the stone. Goku gave it to him and Krillin ran off with it. Goku then chased Krillin through the jungle. They then both crossed a bridge and when Krillin reached the other side, he cut the ropes holding the bridge up, knocking Goku into the river below. Goku, however, was quick to get up and chase Krillin some more. Krillin then proposed they battle for the stone. Goku won the battle and told Krillin to give him the stone. Krillin then threw a different stone and Goku chased it. Now that Krillin had the real stone he headed back to the Kame House. At the Kame House, Master Roshi gave his approval to Krillin that he had found the right stone. Soon later, at the dinner table, Krillin and Master Roshi were eating the food Launch had prepared for them. Master Roshi then asked Launch what kind of fish was in the stew. Launch then told him it was puffer fish. Krillin and Master Roshi soon felt ill, as puffer fish is poisonous. The next day, Goku wanted to train, but Master Roshi told him that training would start on the next day, as he and Krillin were still feeling the effects of the puffer fish. Category:Episodes